Solar Falcons
The Solar Falcons are a venerable Successor Chapter created from the lineage of the wild and unforgiving White Scars during the Third Founding in 001.M32. The initial members were drawn from the few surviving Terran-born Astartes. To this day they still recruit from the continent of Europa but keep there Fortress-Monastery elsewhere on a small planet in the Segmentum Solar. This Chapter is mostly utilised to explore and subjugate unexplored parts of space, bringing any human empires into Imperial compliance and wiping out all xenos found. They are known for having an overly savage nature for warfare and for there strict adherence to the Imperial Creed compared to most other Adeptus Astartes Chapters. Both were born from being deployed alongside the crusading Black Templars during an early chapter-wide assault on an unnamed Chaos-held world. History After the Horus Heresy and the creation of the ''Codex Astartes'', many of the surviving Terran-born White Scars decided to band together in order to keep their own personal history alive and separate from the Chogoris born members. With this, the Solar Falcons Chapter was born. Early in their existence they fought side-by-side with the Black Templars which forever changed the Chapter's beliefs and demeanor. (To Be Added) Homeworld There Fortress-Monastery is located on a small planet in the Segmentum Solar that is a harsh and unforgiving place with small amounts of human natives, as they consider the natives little more than peasants there recruiting is done on Terra. They have a small fortress on Europa for this purpose. Notable Campaigns Odun Cleansing (981.M41): Odun was a mustering planet used by the anti-Void Paladin strikeforce of the Ecclesiarchy but the Void Paladins attacked and destroyed the forces barracked there including there Lord-Castilian. They also emptied its warehouses of munitions and vehicles before leaving the planet in ruins. Chapter Organisation They are for the most part a Codex-compliant Chapter but use extra fast attack vehicles like the White Scars are famous for and use most of the unique ranks from them as well. There leader is called the Lord-Castilian and rules over there homeworld like a king. Combat Doctrine Unlike most chapters they rarely split there forces up but prefer to send the entire weight of the chapter at once. Sometimes however some of there members will be attached to religious strike forces like on Odun. They make extensive use of bikes and other light vehicles to easily move around and flank enemies. They also Chapter Beliefs They strictly adhere to the Imperial Creed, much like there close allies the Black Templars. Because of this they see the Void Paladins as heretics of the highest degree and have committed a sizable force to the Ecclesiarchy strikeforce meant to destroy them once and for all. Also they have promised to commit there entire chapter if there new homeworld was found. Notable Members Lord-Castilian Gorje, The Bulwark of Faith- The chapter-master during the Odun Cleansing in 981.M41 that fought Sezrion while both sides forces fought around them, after a full day of fighting with both being injured Gorje was finally run through with Stormsword and died headbutting Sezrion. Sezrion still considers Gorje to be one of the finest and most worthy warriors he has ever fought. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Solar Hawks use yellow armor with red pauldrons. there veterans have a bronze trim along there pauldrons and other areas upon there armour to show their status. Chapter Badge There badge is an all yellow Hawk within a black circle. Some veterans have another popular symbol from ancient europe called an Indalo man, a symbol long held as a type of good luck charm or even to ward off evil spirits, inscribed onto their armour for extra protection. Chapter Relics Castilian's Raiment- Tartaros-pattern Terminator armor with an iron halo that has been worn by most of the chapter masters of the chapter if they do not have a preference to another variant. Bulwark of Gorje- Master crafted Storm Shield used by Gorje up to the Odun Cleansing. Many within the chapter think that it is actually a Praesidium Shield gifted to him for his service to Terra. (To Be Added) Chapter Fleet (To Be Added) Allies Black Templars Early in the chapters history they were deployed alongside the Templars and from them there worship of the God-Emperor. Even to this day they hold them with high esteem as there closest brothers outside of other White Scar's successor chapters. Enemies Void Paladins As they are followers of the Imperial Truth and the Solar Hawks of the Imperial Creed there is a bitter hatred held for the Paladins. It came to a head on the planet Odun where a short but bitter war culminated in a duel between Sezrion & the Hawk's chapter Master, Lord-Castilian Gorje, that ended with Gorje's death and that of the rest of his First company. This event made the Void Paladins and Sezrion himself as a source of the chapters vengeance. Notable Quotes Feel free to Add your Own By: (To Be Added) About: (To Be Added) Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:White Scars Successors Category:Third Founding